


Alan Rickman

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Alan Rickman

Harry closed his eyes, sighed. "Severus, you aren't allowed to watch anymore Alan Rickman movies." 

Severus glared at his husband as he sat down. "That isn't fair. You're the one who told me to let the student get to know me better, to relax a bit." 

"Severus, just be you." 

Severus nodded his head in agreement. He knew it would work. Now he didn't have to be so nice to everyone. He took a sip of his tea.

Harry leaned in closer. "I know why you did that but one of my Christmas gifts to you is that I won't put any pressure on you to be nicer."

Severus squeezed Harry's leg in thanks.


End file.
